Works of art that use chairs and stools
Art projects that involve chairs, benches, or stools: *Joseph Kosuth, One and Three Chairs (1965): The conceptual artist depicts a semiotic breakdown of the representation of chairs: a photograph of a chair, an actual chair, and a definition of a chair. *Franz West, Künstlerstühle (2010): A bunch of colorful chairs. The Austrian artist devoted much of his career to designing chairs as art objects that the "viewers" could interact with by sitting in. *Bruce Nauman, Diamond Africa with Chair Turned D E A D (1981): Part of several of the artist's experiments with chairs, especially suspended chairs. *Damien Hirst, Deck Chair (orange) (2008) *George Segul, Portrait of Robert and Ethel Scull (1965): This artist is known for his sculpture figures seated on benches such as this one. *Johnathan Latham, Government of the First and Thirteenth Chair (1978) *Robert Wilson, Stalin Chairs (1977) *Marcel Duchamp, Bicycle Wheel (1913) *Mark Fox, Untitled (Folding Chair) (2011) *William Cannings, Voyeur (2008): Cannings inflates steel using techniques similar to glassblowing, to create steel sculptures that look like inflatable objects such as this chair. *Storm Thorgerson, Calendar Chair (2006): The British artist is best known for his album cover art for Pink Floyd. *Ai WeiWei, Marble Chair (2008), Two Stools (2009), Jointed Stool (2006): These are a number of the Chinese Artist's series working with chairs and stools. The Chinese artist is best known for designing the Beijing Olympic Stadium for the 2008 olympics, as well as for getting into legal trouble for his harsh criticism of the Chinese government. *Nina Sanders, Delicate Landscape (2009) *Fernando and Humberto Campana, Cake Stool (2008): The Brazilian duo have produced several strange chair-like objects such as this one. *Chen Zhen, Chaise of Concentration(1999) *He Xiangyu, Man on the Chairs (2011): A performance in which trained dancers traversed through a gallery space filled with wooden chairs. *Kumi Yamashita, Chair (2010) *Jonny Briggs, Untitled Wooden Chair (2011) *Beni Bischof, Cooler Eames Chair (2011) *Phoebe Washburn, Chair for Hippies Who Enjoy the Ocean and Drink Gatorade (2008): The artist is best known for her installations that create these indoor landscapes out of wood, but she also creates objects such as this one. *Saddiq Wasil, Metamorphosis of Chair (2010) *Stefan Wewerka, Gipsstuhl (2001): The artist has created several distorted chairs such as this one. *Jerry Mischak, Light Blue Chair (2010) *Sebastian Brajkovic, Lathe VIII Chair (2008): Part of a series of chairs destorted using digital rendering. *Lucas Samaras, Wire Hanger Chair (1986) *Gaetano Pesce, Gaetano Pesce Chair (2002) *Roy McMakin, Untitled (Set of Three Chairs) (2001) *Wang Xin, We Sit and Talk (2008): An installation that involve a camera and projector creating an interactive animation that responds to the silhouettes of the people sitting on the bench. *Tenzing Rigdol, This is Not a Chair (2008) *Antonio Cagianelli, Sebastiane Chair (transparent) (2008): Italian artist created spiked chairs alluding to the spikes that pierced into Saint Sebastian. *Valeska Soares, Un-Rest (2010): The ottoman-to-chair ratio is overwhelming in this installation. *William Wegman, Armed Chair (1992): The comedy photographer known for taking photographs of his Weimaraner Man Ray. *Luca Sacchetti, Freedom Chair (2009) *Alan Wexler, Burnt Chair / Charcoal Drawing (2008): Pretty clever project, remniscent of Joseph Kosuth's One and Three Chairs, burning a chair and using the burnt remains to draw an image of a chair. *Maarten Baas, Clay Chair (2007) *Max Dean, The Robotic Chair (1984-2006) *Lisa Jones, Terminal Loop (2008) *Forrest Warden Myers, King and Queen Chairs (1988) *Pedro Friedeberg, The Hand-Foot-Chair (1964) *Pawel Grunert, Drought Chair (1998) *Rolf Sachs, Ro Rest for the Rust Chair (2006) *Sam Taylor-Wood, Bram Stoker's Chair III (2005) *Sarah Lucas, Pepsi and Cocky #12 (2009) *Martin Kippenberger, View of 'Birkenwald' & 'Modell Winnetou' (Birkenwald 1990, Modell Winnetou 1996) *Cosimo Cavallaro, Cheese Chair (1999) *Jana Sterbak, Dissolution (Auditorium) 2 (2001): Photo documenting an installation of melting chairs made out of ice. *Vito Acconci, Step Piece (1970) *Sabrina Hohmann, Jurassic art chairs (1998) *Tadeusz Kantor, The Dead Class (1975) *Seiko Mikami, World, Membrane and the Dismembered Body (1997) *Amandine Alessandra, Ideographic Alphabet (2008) *Marc André Robinson, Right Of Return (By Themselves and Of Themselves) (2008–10) *Marina Faust, Traveling Chairs (2010) *Gelitin, Le ronfleur de mes rêves (2006) *Michael Gumhold, Untitled (M. Breuer-B3-Wassily-Strecher) (2007) *Michael Kienzer, Raum auf Stühlen (2007) *Markus Hofer, Try to create a win-win situation (2007) *Andreas Angelidakis, Sculptural exchange (2010) *Mike Womack, Chairs (?), (date?), Chair (?) (date?) *Matt Golden, more bit parts in little theatres (2011) *Suzanne Lacy, Michael Rotondi, and Peter Kirby, Trade Talk (2008) *Stefan Diez, Thonet 404 F (2008) *Yael Davids, Nobody at Home Chair (1996) *Ed Kienholz, The Sky is Falling: Act One (1963) *Chris Engman, The Audience (2004) *Phédia Mazuc, Untitled (2008) *Jannis Kounellis, Untitled (2005) *Yvon Lambert, Il bello ideale (The Ideal Beauty) (2005) *Melanie Bonajo, Katia (2007) *Scott Burton, Child's Table and Chair (1978) *Timm Ulrichs, Ein Stuhl und sein Schatten - aus dem Schatten-Dasein tretend (Peter Schlemihls Stuhl) (1968/1980) *Laurie Simmons, Clothes Make the Man (1992) *Tony Oursler, Satan's Daughter (Lisson, 1996) *Kathryn Andrews, Jude (2011) *Donald Lipski, The Yearling (1992) *Ivan Puig, Artificial growth (2008) *Max Dean with Rafaello d'Andrea and Matt Donovan, Mechanical Chair (2006) *Diango Hernández, Summer Days (installation view) (2002) check out this blog: http://www.designboom.com/history/stilllife.html includes: *‘singer chair (for short visits)’ by bruno munari, 1946 *chair with drawing by artist saul steinberg, circa 1952 *‘kichka's breakfast’ by daniel spoerri, 1960 *‘shirt with objects on a chair’ by claes oldenburg, 1962 *‘wrapped chair ’ by christo, 1961 *‘fat chair’ by joseph beuys, 1964 (See John David Ebert, Art After Metaphysics 90) *‘untitled’ by pieter engels, 1964 *richard artschwager, table and chair, 1964 *‘untitled’ by lucas samaras, 1965 *ladder and chair, by alighiero boetti, 1966 *chair by allen jones, 1969 *chairs and table by donald judd, a series started in 1973 *‘MAgriTTA chair’ by by sebastian matta, 1970 *neon table and chair by joe rees, 1975 *‘brushstroke chair’ by roy lichtenstein, 1986 *‘untitled’ by daniel spoerri, 1988. *‘shit in your hat - head on a chair ’ by bruce nauman, 1990 *splatter chair by richard artschwager, 1992 *‘chair table and flower pot’ by roy lichtenstein, 1992 *(title unknown) by louise bourgeois (date ?) *‘seat for the rich on the lap of the poor’ *‘table and chair’ by rachel whiteread, 1994 *‘chair pool’ by dennis oppenheim, 1996 *‘chair transformation number 20B’ by lucas samaras, 1996 *‘the love difference table’ by michelangelo pistoletto, 1998 *‘untitled’ by tom friedman, 1999 *formulation (stance) by tony cragg, 2000 *kinetic furniture by theo kaccoufa, 2000 *‘soft office with office chair’ by loris cecchini, 2001 *‘gap’ by loris cecchini, 2001 *‘haini’ by franz west, 2003. *installation by doris salcedo, 2003 *folding chair by iván navarro, 2005 *‘untitled’ by kutlug ataman, 2004 *'neon tube chair' by paul tames van den berg, 2005 *pencil installation by kerstin schulz, 2005 *massage chair installation by yang zhenzhong, 2005 *‘the black hole’ by michel de broin, 2006. *‘his chair’ by chiharu shiota, 2006. *'relativistic loop corrections to the chair function' by loris cecchini, 2007 Category:Works of art categorized by objects